


a field of asters and morning glories

by Anonymous



Series: flowers for you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Friendship, Hanahaki AU, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, tags to be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeno gets rejected by his own soulmate due to a misunderstanding. Because of that, he contracts a disease called Hanahaki, making him cough out and throw up flowers of aster. His condition worsens every time Jaemin rejects him, but that doesn't stop him from trying to make the stubborn brunet understand and finally accept the bond between them.Unbeknownst to him, Jaemin suffers the same fate. The morning glory, symbolizing his unrequited (restricted) love, was a reminder that Jeno wanted someone that was not him (or so he believed).





	a field of asters and morning glories

**Author's Note:**

> A Hanahaki x Soulmate AU for Ros (NominAmbassador). Ros, Tiara unnie, and I have been discussing about this AU for a while now on Twitter. Anyways...
> 
> For the flower meanings:
> 
> Aster: symbolizes patience, elegance, and peace. Signifies afterthought, wishing that things could go differently.
> 
> Morning Glory: the flower has dual meaning. To celebrate love, and love in vain. Love that is bound to withstand eternity, and love which is unrequited or restricted.

 

Jeno sighs as another petal slips past his lips, slowly floating down towards the table, barely missing his untouched lasagna. Then he frowns, half-frustrated and half-sad, at the brunet sitting quietly at the table a few feet away with the other half of their friend group.

 

Ever since Jaemin rejected him, all because of a stupid misunderstanding, the younger had opted to stay away, taking Donghyuck and Jisung with him since they didn't want to leave him alone. He was convinced that Jeno wasn't his soulmate, and that Jeno only wanted Renjun - which wasn't true. Chenle would have killed him if he heard that, considering the boy with the snaggletooth was _his_ soulmate. And even if Renjun wasn't Chenle's soulmate, he still wouldn't go after him.

 

Because he had known Jaemin was his soulmate the first time they met, and he had developed romantic affections for him shortly after. He had been in love with the brunet since then, but his cowardice hindered him from making a move (which was a mistake, he later laments).

 

And Jeno had explained that, time and time again, but Jaemin was stubborn. He was adamant and kept rejecting the older male's advances, calling his explanations ' _excuses_ ' and ' _lies_ '. It was because of the constant rejections that he contracted this... disease that made him vomit flowers. _Hanahaki_ is what the doctors called it - a disease born from unrequited love, or in his case, a soulmate refusing to acknowledge their bond. A small flower bud apparently begins to grow near the heart in the early stages, its roots wrapping around it as well as the lungs. It would continue to grow if left untreated, and the individual dies of either suffocation or heart failure.

 

There are only two known ways to treat the disease. The easiest way is to remove the main flower via surgery - however, removing the flower means removing the associated memories and feelings. It means removing the bond for soulmates, and Jeno didn't want that. The other way was for the person to reciprocate the feelings, and acknowledge the bond. It was a bit harder, but he was determined. He knew Jaemin reciprocated his feelings, it was only the bond he remained blind to.

 

And Jeno blamed the misunderstanding for that.

 

Once upon a time, three years ago when they were fourteen, Renjun had asked Jeno for help. He was to pose as the older boy's fake boyfriend, skinship and all the mushy stuff included, because Renjun had a few stalkers (one of which turned out to be Chenle) and he wanted to get rid of them. He figured that they would stop once they saw him in a happy relationship, and Jeno, being the overprotective best friend that he was, happily agreed to help. At that time, he didn't think much of it - the safety of Renjun mattered more so he was oblivious to a certain brunet's feelings.

 

They fake dated for a few months, until Renjun found out that Chenle was his soulmate, a week before the younger boy left for China. It had been raining then, and Jeno was running a bit late due to his last class. Renjun had texted him, saying that he'd wait for him at the library while he started on his homework. On his way to the library, Chenle had apparently bumped into Renjun in his haste to get to his next class. There had been a spark of recognition, and then the warm feeling of completion as their soulmate bond wrapped around them.

 

When Jeno found out hours later, he congratulated them, and they both agreed to drop the act in favor of Renjun spending his week with Chenle before he left.

 

And that was that.

 

Or so he thought.

 

From what Donghyuck told him, Jaemin had apparently thought the whole ordeal was real, and was deeply hurt by it. Jaemin was convinced that he and Renjun were in love, and that the soulmate bond he felt when he looked at Jeno's way was untrue. The redhead seemed as though he wanted to say something more, but thought against it and instead told him to ' _fix this mess you started before you both regret it_.'

 

There was a sense of foreboding in that statement, something that urged him to make things right.

 

And make things right, he will.

 

Because Jaemin was the only one he wanted. He's going to make the brunet realize that, or he's going to die trying. Literally.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Jeno convince Jaemin? Hm...
> 
> \-----
> 
> Twitter: @KookiePolicy  
> AFF: NightBreeze


End file.
